numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Regarding TSRITW...
Regarding TSRITW, I can't seem to understand his actions. We've been like kind of frenemies for like 3 years and I feel like we're going to have to break the line. Why so? Well, there's many reasons. Way back in the past, he, well, decided to use my question template, saying that it's not a crime. It possibly refers to him saying copying is not theft, when you don't know how much people don't want you to copy them. I then made a joke about him using my template but I also told him to NOT steal my template. He thought it was funny to start a Jokemon match. I then said it was a question (which I made into a question)... then I actually engaged in a fight. Again, he cheated. For apparent reasons, he doesn't even like to tell me the rules in the Jokemon. First, he says I need to mention AT and HP after I created my character and apparently he decided ot trash Gomimon for... I don't know, maybe having 500 AT when Zombot clearly has 500 AT? IDK. Anyways afterwards I decided to get a starter after watching Soul Patch give karma to Inky (probably unfairly). It was Peacock & Cuphead, who was Gunner/Fire. Apparently, he never told me the classes. I got extremely ticked off when I realized that the classes were from PvZ Heroes, I thought GUNNER WAS A CLASS! Also, he never told me rarity can go over five stars and does not let me use Peacock & Cuphead. Seems like he also forced the starters upon me even when I don't want them or buy a JokePack. This TICKED ME OFF TOO MUCH THAT I HAD TO LEAVE. Yeah. Moral of the day, put rules once you make a game! In 2018, I got randomly blocked for "being a jerk". This technically means he hates me. I forgot WHY he even blocked me, maybe for no reason at all. Anyways... I don't know the correct wording, but he says he wouldn't block Alex... well, does TSRITW think Alex is a jerk? Whatever. He has a big ego when he sees something "too unique". For example, Millyrain, who is a Numroid (a numberblock-like entity from fantendoverse), gets two hate episodes out of her, being "Duck's Dawn", with a moral which sounds like "if you are unique, you are evil", and Dark Magic A is Dark Magic A, with the moral apparently being... to flame anything unique. This count with Winch, who is NOT a bigger Millyrain, unlike other peoples. Heck, Alex even screwed up big time and jumped onto the wrong train. Meanwhile, he has a pretty big ego and has a bad habit of basically closing and removing threads to get away from people. He also likes to do this with basically comments pointing out the truth. EXAMPLE: his rant on my review. I pointed out NOTHING looked like a joke and sounded like some kind of attack. He deleted it. Then I come see his "funny" memes. I pointed out they weren't funny at the slightest bit. In fact nobody will get who "Exvie" is or who the heck "jessie" is. He deleted it, and posted "unfunny memes". And in fact, another bad ego is the fact that one of his recommendations to fit in with Fantendo users is to literally prove the haters wrong. This might garner a bunch of haters. And next thing, I already said this but he thinks he's 100% funny. Does he LOOK funny? Well, nope! He's not funny in the slightest bit. His ego says he is 100% funny. Let's see what happens if he decides to post his memes onto Fantendo. He has a massive disdain on Fantendo simply because they mistaken him for me. Just to also point out, his memes could be converted into text and nothing would practically change other than there being no image. And on Numberblocks wiki, recently he thought it was a good idea to make the wiki have nutshells. And then templates unrelated to Numberblocks wiki, making the entire wiki look like a trainwrecked Fanon wiki. Seriously, Numberblocks wiki is starting to look like a GLORIFIED FANON. And on a deleted blog post, he would make threats to you if you decided to rant on Dragon Mania Legends, Numberblocks, and not mentioned, Numberlemon. TSRITW, you better not strike/block/delete this blog, or your ego TOTALLY shows! I might remove Squarangl'r from the roster in fact. EDIT: Random Adventures! How can I forget that?! Anyways, I don't know why, but his ego strikes again, he seems to just target any character other than his, and if he targets any character that is his, they either take little damage or dodge it. And it never seems that my characters dodge it. WHAT THE HECK. Category:Blog posts